


Roses

by toskliviydays



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, this was from an rp prompt R.I.P.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toskliviydays/pseuds/toskliviydays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tell me something about the one you love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

Noiz stared for a moment at the stall, tucked away in the busy market district of downtown Bankenviertel. The young woman stationed behind its counter wore what he thought to be the most earnestly pleasant smile that he had ever seen, nothing like the false iron-ons his coworkers flashed him or the tight mockeries he saw on his mother’s face, but on this woman it were as if— as if she could be nothing else. He wondered dimly if he could make Aoba smile like that with the flowers presented to him.

The sign on the stall offered a free rose to every individual who told her a story of their significant other, under the contingency that they give it to them on their way home. It was… a sweet gesture, he thought, as well as something totally unheard of.

He approached, not quite sure what he expected, but the young woman just gave him a shining look.  _How disarming…_ He flashed her a small smile, bewildered and unsure, fiddling with the inside of his blazer pocket for a moment before speaking.

"This morning before I left, Aoba started pouting, and it was ridiculous because he knew I had to be to work early. He tries not to complain at all, because I think he thinks I do too much for him, but I could see he was getting lonely with all the time I leave him alone at home, so I called in late even as he got all flustered and told me not to. It was… pretty cute. Can I have a flower?"

Noiz could honestly say he didn’t care for any reaction he might receive. Aoba had been nervous about their relationship since he’d come here, worried about how it might reflect on Noiz himself, but he failed to realize that whatever Japan felt about sexuality, Germany was the most progressive country in Europe. Not that it would have bothered Noiz even if it weren’t; he liked Aoba— he  _loved_  him— and there was nothing he’d allow to get in the way of that. But in the back of his mind, he always kept that consideration, mindful of any potential of making Aoba upset. 

Before he knew it however, a soft, lightly misted rose was pressed gently into his hand, the smile on the young woman’s face wide and ecstatic. “That’s really sweet! I’m sure he knows how much you care about him, but it’s nice to get little reminders once in a while. Come back and tell me how he reacts to the rose, okay?”

Noiz couldn’t help the little extra quirk to his lips, his eyes gleaming at her sincerity. He noticed things like that more often with Aoba around. “Maybe. Thank you.”

When he returned home, it was with a quiet rap on the front door before he opened it, a simple gesture to alert anybody who might be behind it to move out of the way. Noiz might be half surprised with the amount of times he’d found himself greeted by the loud yelps of someone just within the door’s reach, but he’d never really bothered to question it.

Rather than shrieking, though, his ears found only silence with the distant rustling of thin pages, his eyes setting their sights on the dark blue mess of hair that draped across the white couch’s arm. With a smirk, he approached on light feet, pressing the flower in between the pages of whatever it was Aoba had been reading. Was that a suitable way to present it to him…?

Well, he wasn’t about to be overly sentimental about it. This seemed aptly obnoxious.


End file.
